


Babie

by kyunniegom



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ACTUAL FLUFF, Changkihyuk is my holy trinity, Fluff, I haven't stopped thinking about the vlive, M/M, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, changkihyuk, changkihyuk rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunniegom/pseuds/kyunniegom
Summary: Changkyun promises he washed his hair.





	Babie

"Ah, that was fun," Minhyuk sighed, ceasing his attacks on Changkyun, but not letting him go.

"Bye you guys, I'll see you tomorrow," said the staff member in charge of monitoring that night. After Hoseok's shower incident, no one was allowed to do vlives alone anymore.

"Bye noona," replied all three in unison.

"Sleep well," she said, already halfway out the door and shutting it quietly behind herself.

"I can't believe you tried to ask me if I washed my hair or not, hyung," Changkyun complained, going limp in Minhyuk's hold and giving him a small bite on his arm.

"You've got that new baby smell, y'know, the reason why moms are always smooching the top of their baby's heads. Your natural smell is addicting, and the hotel shampoo smell faded quick so I can smell it more often," Minhyuk confesses, leaving two kisses on Changkyun's head, one for each vortex.

"Mmm, this is nice," Changkyun hums, leaning back onto Minhyuk between his legs, snuggling into him. "It was nice to do a vlive with you two, I can't remember the last time we did."

"You had no idea we were doing one, you just wanted cuddles," Kihyun said, as he claimed his spot on Changkyun's stomach by laying his head there.

"LISTEN. Can you blame me for wanting cuddles from my boyfriends? I honestly thought it was just Minhyuk hyung in here, I was about to call you and make your phone yeet off the bed until you gave up and came over," Changkyun argued, playing with Kihyun's hair and messing with his headband.

"Aw, JJANGKYUNNIE, we're always available for cuddles," Minhyuk exclaimed, as he grabbed Kihyun and Changkyun's hands with his own. 

Changkyun tilted his head back and gave Minhyuk a dazzling smile, pushing up the rest of the distance to leave a loud smooch on his lips.

"Hey, hey, sharing is caring," Kihyun whined.

"Chill, hyung, we've got all night, it's not like we're going back to our rooms," Changkyun said, bringing himself down to Kihyun and leaving a lingering kiss. 

Minhyuk rearranged himself to be in the middle, forcing Changkyun and Kihyun to be flipped onto their stomachs on either side of him, with his arms under them. He placed his hands on their waists and ran his fingers along them, turning to Kihyun first and rubbing their noses together in search of a kiss, which Kihyun gladly provided.

"I love you," Minhyuk said to Kihyun as they pulled apart, turning to Changkyun. "And I love you, too."

Changkyun giggled and poked Minhyuk's cheek. "We love you, too, hyung," Changkyun said, rubbing his cheek into Minhyuk's shoulder. 

Kihyun watched the two with eyes that held all the love in the galaxy. He thought he'd never be able to find love as an idol, at least not until he was much older and the idol life was long gone. And here he was, finding that love in not just one individual, but two.

"You two are so smoll," Minhyuk said. "Perfect size, all three of us can fit on this bed."

"Hey, I'm not small," Changkyun argued.

"Changkyun. Please. You're the litollest," Kihyun deadpanned.

"Okay, you know what, maybe I am, but that just means I'm babie," Changkyun admitted. No amount of pride could help him deny how much he loved being babied.

"Yes. You are our baby," Minhyuk says, nuzzling into Changkyun's hair. "So are we falling asleep like this?"

"NO, I wanna be in the middle, please give me many cuddles, I want hugs and smooches and snuggles," Changkyun protests loudly, flopping himself in the middle, almost knocking the wind out of Kihyun.

"Okay, okay, c'mere," Minhyuk says, pulling Changkyun's back to his chest. Kihyun also got dragged by Changkyun as a result, facing Changkyun and suddenly having arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

Kihyun placed his arm over Changkyun, to where he could reach Minhyuk as well. Once they were settled, Changkyun let out a content sigh, and Kihyun was sure Changkyun would start purring if he could. Kihyun looked down at a relaxed Changkyun, ready to fall asleep, and looked to Minhyuk, letting out a little giggle. Minhyuk smiled back and leaned over Changkyun's head to kiss Kihyun, kissing him for a few long seconds.

Once Changkyun figured out what was going on, he opened his eyes and whined. "Me too, me too."

Kihyun pulled away and looked down at Changkyun, placing a kiss on his nose and then his lips, pulling away and going back several times. Once Changkyun was done with Kihyun, he turned his head, and met Minhyuk halfway, pecking his lips a few times, too, as Kihyun started placing soft, ghostly kisses on his neck.

"Okay, we really gotta sleep, c'mon," Kihyun said, settling back into a comfortable position.

A few minutes passed, and just before Kihyun knew Changkyun's breathing was going to even out, he heard Minhyuk.

"But Changkyun really, did you wash your hair?"

"Hyung, I will kick you off the bed. Kihyun hyung will provide me enough cuddles." Changkyun threatened.

"OKAY, GOODNIGHT YOU TWO," Kihyun said loudly, ending the conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I couldn't stop thinking about this, so I had to do something about it to get it out of my system. My humble contribution to the Changkihyuk tab. They're my actual holy trinity, pls, I'm so soft. Find me on twitter (@modeikyun).


End file.
